Mission: To become famous
by Firpi
Summary: All of Kiba's friends seem to be getting their lives in order and living on. Why is it that he himself cannot move on from what he is? Ino tells him the truth. He does'nt know how to love and his life is in a rut. How will he solve this?
1. Listen to your heart

Standard disclaimer applies.

Mission : To Become Famous

Chapter 1

Listen to Your Heart

-------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry Kiba, but I just ain't gonna put up with being second best." The voice said softly and soothing trying to hold back tears.

Kiba cocked his head to the side, staring intently into the crystal blue eyes that entranced him so often.

"Ino, I'm sorry... but what the hell are you talking about. " The dog nin said slowly.

The petite blond clutched her hands to her chest and quickly turned around, not wanting the the teenage boy before her to see the tears begin to fall.

"Your just as dense as them two, only your dense to your self." It was said meekly. Sadness in every word.

Kiba stepped forward, pressing himself against her back and wrapping his arms around her waist. "After years of missions together and six months, actually together, your telling me that your not my number one."

Kiba turned her around and stared into her eyes for a breathtaking moment. "Ino, you are what I want. Only Akumaru has more of my heart than you."

Ino looked down and gently took Kibs'a hands of her shoulders. Kiba looked at her for minutes before she raised her head, her eyes filed with tears, and her cheeks red from them running down.

She put her thin hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb along the tattoo on his cheek. "Everyone knows except you three. Hinata loves Naruto, Naruto doesn't know anything about loving anyone, and none of you three know that you love Hinata."

Kiba shot his hands back on her shoulders, leaning in, his eyes showing immeasurable pain, his voice almost a yell, "What are you saying? Are you even listening to yourself?"

Kiba took a step back, all the hurt apparent in the way he moved. "Ino... there is no-"

"Listen, when you look in my eyes, I can see you don't give me your all! When you hold me tight i can feel it's not what your body wants!"

Ino turned, the sight of Kiba being broken hearted hurt her more than she thought it would. She began to walk away, but stopped to say one final thing in the meekest, softest voice Kiba had heard from the girl. "When you kiss, I can feel your soul not wanting me."

Kiba could say or do nothing as the petite blond walked away form him. "I'm sorry Ino, I tried to forget her. I'm truly sorry." He finally let out after she was completly out of his sight.

---------------

He had made it home while completely ignoring anything of interest. Surprising his sister when he turned down dinner and went straight to his room. Akamaru stayed downstairs to enjoy both their sevins of food, knowing his human partner would need some time alone.

Kiba closed his room door softly. He He reached underneath his mattress before allowing himself to flop onto it. In his hands he had a old, worn book with a gray leather cover. On the cover were identical markings to those on his face. The red fangs.

"Man, as many years as Ive had you I'm amazed I haven't filled you up yet. Though almost." The Brunette boy said flipping through it and seeing only twenty or so pages left to be written on. He flipped through and perused some of his old entries. He got it as a gift from Hana shortly after he had gotten Akumaru. She told him it would help with training if he wrote down schedules and ideas. That's how it started and shortly there after became a hard copy of things that meandered in his mind. Though he didn't start putting in that many entries till after the rookie nine became Chunnin. That's when all the real problems started. He started writing in it almost religiously after they became Jounin. That's the time when he discovered Hinata meant more to him than just peace of mind. He also realized that if he were to die, there would be no real record of his life or adventures. He also documented almost everything that happened in his time with the blabbering blond, Ino Yamanake.

He wrote his entry into the journal, put back in its hiding spot then laid down staring at the ceiling. He was surprised when Akumaru came into the room. Kiba patted the large dog on the head still in deep thought.

"All right boy, we'll go to bed and tomorrow figure out how to break our news to Hinata." Akumaru gave him a giant slurp on the side of his face, a dogs way of saying 'I'm with you all the way.'

Kiba laid down, and Akumaru took a spot next to his owner. " You know what buddy? I really did enjoy our time with Ino. I was beginning to forget Hinata when ever I was with her. Who knows, couple more months and Ino may have been my all huh?" Akumaru simply lifted his large head to look at him and gave a few whimpers.

"I know, I know. Two years and some change before I take the Alpha spot. Frankly I don't even know if I'm strong enough for that." Akumaru gave a few more whines and closed his eyes.

"You're right boy, good night." Kiba closed his eyes with the thought of long blond hair sprawled across his chest. He sure would miss it.

------------

Kiba tapped on his cheek, seeing if had lost _all _feeling in his jaw. Though the palm shot had barely grazed him, Hinata's Jyuuken still did plenty of damage. He bit his tongue and felt nothing. Yup it was a good graze.

"Un pond foo eww Hinada" He attempted to say with his limp tongue." Hinata couldn't hold back her giggles for a few seconds before dropping back into her fighting style.

The sun glinted of the dark lenses of the hooded man standing off too the side and between them. He raised one hand with only two fingers up.

"Hinata thirteen, Kiba ten. Hinata is only two points form victory." The shinobi in the cloak said in a monotone voice.

Kiba smiled and grunted, " You ah nod gonna vin twee in a vrow."

Finishing that Kiba rushed her, claws out and fangs bared. He transferred as much still unlocked chakra as he could to his legs in order to move with blinding speed. After all these years, only Rock Lee could move faster than him, and that was only after he open his first life gate.

Unfortunatly, the Hyuuga's Byakugan gave such an incredible insight into the being, chakra flow, and muscle movements along with the incredible reflex training she has had with her teammates for the last five years, Kiba was moving at regular speed to her.

Kiba does a small hop and thrusts his leg out, Hinata simply pushes it aside with her forearm while pivoting on her inside leg to quickly close the gap, a movement she has practiced to perfection. She knew it would allow her to land the final two strikes that would win her the battle. Kiba on the other hand did not have practised movements or combos. He felt his leg parried and saw the dark hair fan out as she begun a twirl which he knew would lead to his defeat. Thus he threw out his rear arm and pushed in towards Hinata with his grounded foot. He effectively turned a flying kick into a full body press, landing on the spinning kunoichi and forcing her to the ground face first. He heard the small weak 'hmph' as he landed on her and knocked the air out. He wasted no time and quickly got her in a headlock. She knew she was pinned, and tapped on the floor.

Both could hear the monotone voice call out the score, "Kiba body press, and headlock, one point each. Hinata tapped from submission, two points to Kiba. Hinata seems unable to continue."

Kiba helped Hinata up and waited for her to brush herself off, when she finally looked at him he could see full respect and an immense amount of caring in the large pearls on her face.

Akumaru walked up, heavily breathing. Gruffs and whines.

Kiba's eyes widened at his partner's noises. Hinata simply steps back and Shino leans ever so slightly, both their way of showing their interest. Kiba looks down at his giant canine friend and nods.

Kiba shook his shoulders and looked at Hinata. "Hinada, I veely vikoo avot." came slithering out of his mouth. Kiba could see Shino's eyes go wide behind the dark lenses. Hinata cocked her head to the side. "Kiba-kun, I have enough pots for my garden already. Thank you very much though. Maybe we could start one in your house."

Kiba shook his head and bit at his tongue, trying to get blood back into it to talk straight. "Hinada-"

"Hey guys good to see you training, I want only the strongest of ninja working for me when I become Hokage." This shrill and annoying voice interrupted Kiba. All knew who it belonged two, an orange clad, loud mouth, ramen scented, warrior shinobi, Naruto. Hinata immediately brought her hands to her chest and bowed her head. "H-h-h-hel-l-ll-lo Na-Naruto."

"Oi Hinata, you alright, your all scratched up, and it looks like your getting a bruise on your neck?" He said as he rubbed her neck right under her jaw. Kiba being ever vigilante and a good friend moved in to catch her. He quickly noticed that she had not fainted, she just swayed.

Kiba put her on her feet and looked her in the eyes. He attempted to put all the feelings, care and love he could into this one look. He was trying to convey years of affection in one stint of eye contact. Hinate stared into his eyes. Kiba felt as if she were looking into his soul. She turned her head form side to side while keeping her eyes open, like she was looking a a mirror. She took a step back and nodded.

"Yes Kiba-kun." At hese words he immediatly jumpd and cried for joy!! "YYESH!!! YESH! YESH!! I FOVE EWW!!"

Hinata turned around at took a step towards the confused Naruto.

"Kiba is right, Its time a declare it too!" She quickly dropped to her knees and bowed her head. "NARUTO PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME?!"

Kiba stopped and stared, shock and horror on his face. Akumaru stood with his head down and tail between his legs, Shino turned his head so as to hide as much of his face as possible. Naruto stared down at the prostrate girl in fornt of him, a gaint smile of approval.

"Alright Hinata when ever you want." He waited a few seconds, but no answer. He bent down and patted her back.

"Alright I see your scared so lets start easy, meet me at seven at Ichiraku ramen." With that he got up and walked away with an obviously happy bounce, and whistling a catchy tune.

The cloaked man looks at Kiba, ebbing the most sorrow he can towards the dog nin. Then bends down and pats Hinata on the back.

"Hinata-san, he is gone. You can stand." She did not move. He shook her a little harder till she fell to the side and they saw her face. She was out cold. Fainted. Shino picked up Hinata and threw her over his shoulder.

"Kiba, for your sanity I will handle her. Can you please tell my wife I will be late."

Kiba's eyes were blank and his jaw was slack, but his head still nodded up and down. Shino doubted he had heard him, but its is preferable than leaving him with the woman that had just destroyed what was left of his heart.

Once Shino had disappeared Akumaru walked up and licked his partner in the face.

Kiba blinked and scratched the huge dog behind the ear and stood up slowly. With a weary shuffle he started walking away. "Leths go dell the yuky yady her wovely bu boy will be wate." Akumaru barked at the tears that had created a barely noticeable mud puddle on the ground, before following his wounded friend.

----------------------------

Hope you all enjoyed this first chap. I have some great ideas for this. Review and tell me what you think. All criticism is accepted wholeheartedly.


	2. Realize to ask

" So yeah, after years of putting up with all his stupidity he finally starts acting like a real ninja." Kiba drank down the small shot before him then looked through it to make sure it was completely empty.

"Barkeep another please!" Taping the small glass on the counter.

"I mean he's finally learned more than like... four moves. He's learned to accept the Kyuubi and can now use it. Hell I remember tying to teach him gatsuuga. I mean he finally comes back with Sasuke, and all of a sudden he starts exploding into this super ninja. " He stared hard into the icy blue eyes of his drinking companion for a moment before ordering more drinks.

"I mean I was happy with my relationship, then he started concentrating on that Hokage dream of his again and and my jealousy skyrockets. Feelings' I haven't had in months come back up."

Kiba sized up the hair of his drinking companion and scowled. It's so bright and blond, reminds him of the cheeriness of the cause of his depression.

"You believe we're tied in spars. One hundred twenty-nine each. Then again, all his moves he's sponged off someone else. I've actually made plenty of my own." The brunette boys eyes lit up with a mischievous thought. "Does that mean since we seem to be so even on everything, that I have just as good a chance as he does of becoming Hokage?"

The blonde before him gave a small 'mmf' along with a shoulder shrug. Kiba didn't seem to notice and just downed another shot. His eyes looked harshley at the icy orbs hanging on his every word. Then as if surprised he blurted out;

"Why are you even talking to me? It's been like a two weeks since the breakup and your here listening. What the hell?"

The small yet shapely mouth simply smiled gave what seemed to be a sad smile. "Kiba, in one go you've pretty much lost both your best friends. We broke up with no ill will. I think that pushed me into the "best friend" position when that happened. "

Kiba's face contorted in confusion then slowly melted into a soft look of defeat. "What am I gonna do Ino? I haven't gotten even one minute with her since the reveal. Now I..." Kiba looked at the blonde wearing a face of true concern, something he was only use to from the pearl eyed angel he had just lost.

"No, we are sitting here, a broken couple. Seems like the rest of the "Rookie twelve" have what they want. They're all looking forward to the future. Whether it be with someone they love, or by reaching the status they sought after." Kiba raised the shot glass ready to down the liquid fire like water when it hit him that there were four empty bottles on the table between the two of them. He knew he was drunk, he was sure Ino was too. He wasn't drunk enough to not realise that this was going to be an expensive outing. He put the shot back on the table and ordered a water.

Ino simply chuckled and downed her last shot, shaking her head at the burn. Kiba looked at her and remembered that always liked the way the bangs gave her appearance that mysterious edge. He knew he couldn't get Ino back. Not until they were both sure his desire for Hinata was squelched, however that may happen.

Ino brought him back to the conversation at hand with question. "Have you heard about Yakumo?"

Ino sighed sadness when she felt herself blush at Kiba's response. For some reason she simply adored how her ex-dog boy would channel the actions of a dog, this time being him tilting his head and his eyes wide in confusion. She thought it was cute, just like when pupies do it.

"Its official, she's pregnant, shes due in October, seven months." She threw it out with obvious glee at the news for both Yakuma and Shino.

Kiba shook his head slowly. "That's exactly what I'm talking about!" He suddenly yelled out. Though Ino was shocked at the outburst she was quick to pull him back down by his shirt and scold him to calm down. Kiba stared at her for with a light blush across his face. This in turn caused Ino's face to develop a light shade of red also. This was the exact movement that had caused their first kiss, in this same bar. Except last time they were both a little more drunk, which had caused Kiba to fall into her. The fact that she had asserted such dominance and the spark that flew when their eyes met seemed magical to Kiba. As he tried to get off her they each decided to accept the moment that lay before them.

This time was diffrent. This time the moment was poisoned by a two factors. One of unrequited love, and one of happiness lost. Kiba broke the stare and straightened himself out while clearing his throat.

"Sorry, its just that Shino is the most loner, the most..... what's that word..?"

"Introvert." Ino threw the word out, being in habit of finishing his sentences almost as if she could read his mind. Which made Kiba remember that after the relationship, the bonds they had made in the two years together, and with her powers... it was quite possible."

"Right. He's the most introverted out of all of us. Plus he was the most physically freaky out of all of us. Yet he gets the pretty artist with Genjutsu mastery, gets married and is even having a kid before all of us. Sometimes I wonder about my karma, don't you?" His dark brown eyes stared into reflective pools of ice dejectedly.

"So I'm not beautiful and have mind control mastery?" Ino playfully scolded him when her face suddenly broke into horror and she gave a full body shiver. Kiba was now thoroughly confused. "What the hell was that?"

Ino quickly blinked her eyes and breathed hard, "When do you think the bugs get into the child?"

Kiba's face contorted into more confusion then slowly made it's way into one of utter disgust. Ino's laugh seemed to tinkle like glass bells in his ear. A beautiful sound in and of itself. Just this once it wasn't enough to calm him down before he felt the acidic burn push its way up from his stomach and out his mouth.

---------------------------------------

The two walked slowly through the dimly lit streets. They looked around and absorbed the sights of the city cast in shadow.

"I cant believe you made me pay for the drinks and the mess? It was half your drinks and your fault I puked!" Kiba was grumbling in a playful anger.

Ino wagged her finger in his face a large smile across hers. "Nuh uh uh. Remember we made the rules to our drinking together. You threw up first so you pay."

Kiba's jaw dropped in surprise. "Yeah! That was the rule when we were dating, since you couldn't let me be a gentleman and let me pay. I sure as hell wasn't gonna let you pay. We aren't dating anymore darling! So I think its only fair we should have split the bill 50-50 like friends."

Ino smiled and drew back on her heels. She spoke in the sweet voice she knew he wouldn't win against, "I thought the rules didn't change since it was still just us two? Plus it was the gentlemanly thing to do sweety." Finishing the statement with a small smile and a flutter of her eyelashes.

If it was possible Kiba thought he felt his jaw hit the floor, but he knew it wasn't humanly possible... except for a rare shinobi or two. He then bowed his head in defeat. "I omni-loathe you. Though i guess it was worth the price to see you projectile vomit almost twice as far as me. I mean what did you have for dinner? Ravioli? And the look and the bartenders face! This is a pure gold memory I tell you."

Ino gasped, and punched him hard in the shoulder. "If you know whats good for you 'I' never threw up tonight. Got that dog-breath..... archfk. Make that barf breath."

Kiba laughed, he laughed in a way he hasn't in two weeks. He laughed hard. He threw his arm around the slim blonde and poked her in the side.

" Saying this may hurt us both... but this really reminds me of why I fell in love you." He said it almost jovial while thinking back on fun times.

Ino responded with a happy yet still somehow sad voice. "Yeah, yeah it does, too bad things change."

Kiba dropped his arm and looked down, "Things change." The words escaped his lips glumly. "Lets get you home."

Kiba could walk her home with his eyes closed he had done it so many times. Not just from the time they were dating, but since they started actively doing missions together. At this time he hated the fact he could do it subconsciously. In the las two weeks there were many nights he had gone for a walk to clear his head. His feet would stop moving and he would look up to see the balcony to her apartment. It also left his mind wander. Right now a wandering mind was bad.

Ino looked at Kiba with a worried look when she heard him hum deep in thought.

What was it that had allowed Shino to get married before everyone... hell to think of it, how did he even get a girl. Not like he was the most sociable. How was that Rock Lee finally convinced Sakura to accept a date. Which she shortly fell in love with him. Chouji has some girl that works at one of his favorite restaurants. Shikimaru is still somehow with Temari. Neji and Ten-ten are an item, even though they are trying to hide it. Lastly there is Naruto, who has the full attention of the girl he has been idolizing for ages now. What was it these guys had that he didn't. That allowed the girls in their lives to be forever theirs. Kiba just couldn't understand it.

"So Sakura says that even though we aren't together anymore, we should still go to the party. I mean I am only the most beautiful kunoichi in Konha. Why should I have to show up stag."This statement finally snapped Kiba out of his meandering thoughts and looked around. They were halfway to Ino's house and he's pretty sure she hasn't stopped talking since they started walking. Kiba looked at her while walking. He wouln't argue that she was one of the most beautiful in Konoha. Thinking hard on it, she never did give a reason as to why she decided to give them a shot, rather than blow him off like she has ninety-eight percent of the guys who have asked her out. It set in his mind that now would be a good time to find out.

Ino was waving her hand as she told her story only to be surprised at being interrupted. In the last two weeks people have been catering to her broken heart by letting her constantly talk. She quickly got used to it and liked it. So the interruption caught her completely off guard and stopped. "What?"

Kiba looked at the surprised girl, a little hint of fear crawled through him. Maybe he shouldn't have asked that. Maybe it was still to soon in the breakup to ask.

Ino tapped her foot waitting for the now fidgeting Kiba to repeat himself.

At the sight of her outstretched hands he asked again. "Why did you start going out with me?"

Ino's arms dropped slowly and a smile reached across her face. "For one you have turned out better looking the pretty much all the other guys our age. Secondly your personality is definitely better than all the other guys our age. I think your the only normal guy out of the twelve of us." She nodded to signal her finish and started walking again. Kiba kept pace beside her.

Ino could see that he still had more questions. She wanted to help him through this. Though it may hurt her in the end, she wants to see him happy. "Go ahead Kibbles, what's petting you the wrong the way?"

Kiba gave her his trademark fangy smile and chuckled. "I hated that nick-name when we were dating and now that we aren't you definitely don't get to call me that." He pushed her shoulder and made her stumble. Ino laughed and rebuked. "Fine dog breath, but really whats the problem."

Ino could see his mind hard at work. It was always the same face when he was thinking hard. Thinking on how to word something without getting on her wrong side. They walked for a few more minutes in silence. For a short distance Ino rubbed the small of his back, as that seemed to always relax him. Once she saw her apartment approaching she decided he had to ask, or knowing Kiba, it would never again get this close to the surface of his mind.

"Kiba what is it? Just ask. Is it really that hard?" She asked with full sweetness in her voice.

Kiba slowed, the slowest Ino had ever seen him walk. Even when he was injured. With both legs broken. Through gravel. He sure was an idiot. A determined idiot, but an idiot nonetheless.

"Ino.." His voice was at a regular volume yet sounded weak, like she had heard every time Akumaru had been badly injured. "Why is it all the girls love their man? Why is it they talk about the future with them, about their happiness. Hell why is it they've all had sex and yet we never did?"

Ino knew this was an extremely touchy subject. She knew where this was heading. She put on the best fake smile and kept walking. "Come on lets go up to my place where we can talk and get some water or something."

Kiba knew she wasn't trying to avoid the subject. They had known each other long enough know that he knew she was just trying to go somewhere comfortable to try to ease the difficulty of the subject. The last few minutes of walking, the climb to the third floor, taking off puked on clothes and changing into more comfortable clothes was all done in silence. Only grunts and hums were made. Finally Kiba sat in the purple floral armchair. He sipped his tea and looked at Ino sitting on a black leather love seat with white flowers embroidered on the armrest. They had chosen the love seat together when Ino had moved out of her fathers almost a year ago.

Ino set down her teacup and let out a deep sigh. "Kiba...." She could feel how he was hanging on her every word. Every letter he believed would bring him closer to fixing the dilemma of his heart.

"Kiba, you don't have a future. " She was amazed he didn't scream or begin to demolish the area in a fit of rage. He simply cocked his head to the side in that confused way he does.

"Sakura can see herself with Lee because he is doing everything he can to be he right hand man of the Hokage. He's proved he can be an excellent shinobi. Now he wants to prove he is worthy of assisting the best. Plus he let her do his hair and eyebrows. That took him a long way." Kiba nodded understanding, face stoic.

"Motoko is with Choji because he is willing to spend his all to prove that he will be the strongest of the Hokages companions. Able to lift mountains kind of strong. Yet still show that he will loves his woman and future children with every ounceof his being." Kiba just nodded.

"Shikimaru wants to be a family man and enjoy the raising of his kids to be brilliant shinobi. Of course any woman in her right mind would love a man with that kind of mindset. Shino is going to find a way to strengthen both his and Yakumo's clans. Though Sasuke has been stripped of rank and had his powers sealed, he still is doing everything he can to revive his clan. Even going so far as to have scientific experimentation. Neji wants to stop the infighting between the branch and main families. He wants only one line of Hyuuga. He wants Hinata to be able to guide the whole clan, and he will assist her with everything he has. Naruto.... we all know Naruto."

Kiba lifted his head up and thought for a few minutes. Finally he looked back down at Ino, a smile on his face. "So what's my desires that attracted you?"

Ino looked down at her teacup and fiddled with her fingers. Kiba quickly read that he would not like the answer. "Me taking over the Inuzukas?" Ino just lightly shrugged. Kiba leaned forward. "My ability as a tracker?" Ino would not look at him. Kiba stood up almost indignantly. "My fighting ability?" Ino sipped from her tea and made a very meek sound. Kiba slowly sat down and let himself sink in to the armchair. Ino could not stand the look of defeat on his face.

"Im sorry Kiba. You are in incredible man, and an even more amazing shinobi.... bu you've reached your end. You've accomplished everything you've wanted, and that's left you in a....." Ino was taking sharp breathes of air doing her best not to cry.

" A rut. All the women see it. You could stay like this your whole life." Now tears had begun to drip from her eyes.

"Never become more. Never be something that a girlfriend... a wife could be forever proud of. Simply my love for you." Ino had a steady stream of tears sliding paths down her cheeks and onto her chest.

"I want to be the head of Espionage. I want to work directly for the Hokage. I want my name to be feared by foreign councils and royalty. I want a husband, with two kids. Kids who will grow to be ninja just as successful as we are. If not more. I want to be able to look back on my life and know that there is nothing I could have asked for." Finishing this Ino had her face in her hands. Tears were flowing through the cracks between her fingers.

Kiba was stunned at such a revelation. Strangely none of it brought anger, because it was all true and he knew it. He had nothing he looked forward to. He there was nothing special he needed to do with the clan. He would eventually make jounin, but he could wait for it. He didn't know if he wanted to get married, even less if he wanted kids. Now the young lady that had given him a chance was curled before him crying like he hasn't seen since the death of her sensei. It took him a short moment to decide that he should comfort her like he did back then. He sat next to her and stretched out an arm. She immediately threw herself into his chest and proceeded to let the tears fall into his raggedy sleep shirt. Kiba softly rocked her as he ran his hand through her hair, he knew how to calm her down from much experience. Slowly he could feel her sobbing lesson. Then her breathing even out to signify she was asleep.

"Gosh, I've missed this over the last two weeks. I'm crazy for you, but your right. My heart does belong to someone else right now. I'll find out where my heart wants to be, and I'll make sure the woman will be proud to be my family." With that Ino slightly stirred. Just enough for her to move her hand and intertwine her fingers with his. Kiba kissed the top of her head, wiggled into a more comfortable position and let sleep overtake him. The hangover was gonna suck.

-------------------

Well second chap. Hope you all like. If you read the original wha tdo you think now that its become it's own story? Well I'll update soon, but the more reviews, the quicker I'll get to it.


	3. Its for a good cause

disclaimer: Same as before.

Kiba's eyes slowly opened as he felt something cold and sticky slide its way up his face multiple times. First thing that came to his mind was remembering being at Ino's. Next was that she should have been asleep in his arms but wasn't. Lastly the goo seemed to be coming from a dog. His vision cleared and standing before him was a massive animal of white fur and a long snake like tongue.

"Akumaru? How did you get in here?" The young man asked confused as he looked at his surroundings. The scent of bacon and eggs assaulted his nose with enough strength to make his stomach growl in imitation of Akumaru's battle growl.

At the conclusion of the growl as if by magic a plate with a mountain of scrambled eggs, sausage and bacon still sizzling with its its own deliciousness.

"Wake up and the first thing you think about is food. Sheesh. Any more reasons why i shoulda dumped you earlier." The melodic voice chided with humor.

"Although it makes me feel bad, I was happy you slept here. I've been lonely these last few weeks. Having you over reminded me off our better days. Gosh they seemed so long ago." She nibbled on a hot piece of bacon.

Kiba replied with his mouth still half full. "I don't even remember getting here." He wagged his eyebrows, "So did we do it?"

Kiba received his answer swiftly when he was assualted by what he believed would lead to second degree burns by a sizzling piece of bacon accross his cheek.

"You're such a dog!" The blonde squealed with fake disgust. Akumaru didn't care for the conversation as he enjoyed licking the greasy goodness of his friend.

After the laughter form the retaliatory strike died down they all ate in peace. Ino had even made an extra large serving for Akumaru. She was always proud at how much the beast like her cooking. Considering the Inuzuka clan had some people whose career was to make incredible food for animals.

Kiba was the first to break the silence. "So you really meant what you said last night? About the me not having a future. "

Ino calmly finished her bite, not letting any surprise or sadness sow through. She set her fork down and cleared her throat. Kiba trying to not make her nervous had stood up and started looking through her movie collection. A collection he knew very well as they had bought most of them together.

"Yes Kiba, i meant every word. The village may think I'm a slut bag, but you and the rest of my friends know different. That doesn't bother me. I'm not gonna give it up to some guy just because he is godly hot. I'm not gonna give it up just because '_everyone else is doing it_. I damn sure am not gonna give it up because i think I love someone. The few times i have done it, it's cause i was absolutely sure i would not regret it in the slightest. These were people who had earned the right to have something so close and intimate as that."

Kiba was looking at her calmly. She was happy that he wasn't upset. He didn't have a look of shock. He seemed to be understanding. She was still thankful for the incredible amount of patience he had with her.

"Kiba, I've had plenty of guys break up with me after a few weeks cause they weren't getting any. Then they spread lies about the things I supposedly did. I truly appreciated your patience with me. I truly appreciated the fact that you didn't pressure me, lastly the fact that you weren't compelled to spread lies about our relationship."

Ino stood slowly and walked across the room. Kiba had a tough smile on his face. She knew he was trying hard not to breakdown form everything that has happened these last few weeks. She put a hand on his cheek and rubbed the red triangle on his cheek.

"Thank you from the bottom of my heart." Kiba saw the single tear slide down her cheek. He knew she had just fought against herself to tell him all this. He lifted his hand to her cheek and rubbed it away with a calloused thumb. He slowly leaned in and softly touched his lips to her forehead. He lingered there for a moment. Inhaling every bit he could of her scent. Such a history in smells. It was one he would not forget readily. He withdrew his lips, lightly stepped back and moved towards the front door. Akumaru quickly meet him as he opened the door. Kiba looked back through the doorway before closing it.

"I will make you proud. Whether it be as my wife, or the girl who can brag that she was the first to truly claim my heart." With that he slowly closed the door.

Ino walked around and collected the dirty dishes. She washed them in what some would say was a zombie state. Those would be the ones who did not see a few tears mix with the water. Those who would have seen the tears would probably have missed barely audible words. 'You need to forget her first.'

* * *

"So what do you think of that plan pal?" Kiba asked his resting friend while he dried his hair. The large dog grumbled and whined in response.

"You just like the idea cuase you'll be able to mark your territory everywhere." He finished getting dressed and looked in the mirror.

"Alright boy, lets go change out lives forever!"

Kiba and Akumaru walked mostly in silence. Only a few words were said. All of them were irrelevant and random. They walked up the steps of the massive building that was there destination. Finally at the top they walked through some massive wooden double doors. They had walked through them numerous times, more than they can remember acctually. All these times they had felt a wide variety of emotions. Fear, anxiety, boundless joy. A full spectrum of feelings, yet never had they been nervous.

Kiba was snapped out of his emotional musings by a familiar voice.

"Hello Kiba. The Godaime wasn't expecting you today." Kiba scratched the back of his head, his nervousness apparent.

"Yeah i just need to talkto her about something." Shizune smiled softly at him. Being the aide to the most powerful person in the village, she was privvy and many times the bearer of the news coming in. She knew the difficulties he has been having. She even knew about the vomiting competition he had with Ino the night before.

"I'll tell her you need to speak with her." She began to walk through the doors behind her when she was stopped by a surprised voice.

"NO!... umm no its alright. Ill just wait until she's free."

"It could be awhile, she has a few meetings back to back. Plus you know she would really appreciate the interuption."

Kiba looked into her eyes. He though about how Shizune had been through so much in just these few years. thinking on it now it marveled him that she was still able to keep up a happy personality and dedication to a Godiame who like to slack at every oppurtunity. He'd heard plenty of other men talk about how she would be a great catch. He though back to the Gennins he would occasionally go on missions with as their team leader. Seems she's pretty popular with the newer genrations. Here was a woman who almost never left the village and always worked in the Hokage tower. She is a great medical-nin but never gets to use it. Though she never gets to use her skills and abilities, everyone knows what she can do. The men especially see her as great marriage material. Shizune has acheived what he is lacking without her really trying to.

Kiba looked at Akumaru who seemingly was also deep in thought. "Yeah. Tell its important. Get her away form her meetings. This cant wait."

Shizune didn't know the details of his visit. What she did know that it was to try to improve his standing with the women in the village. She wondered what type of request he could make from the Hokage herself. Must be a big idea.

Kiba sat in the sparsely decorated room for some time. He wondered why it was this way. Just two benches against the wall and a small pillar with some purple flowers coming out of the top.

Kiba sat with his mind reeling. Thoughts and ideas shooting in from every direction. How to tell the Godaime what he wanted. The best way to say it. If she asks how should he answer her. It dawned on him, he knew what he wanted, his plan. H just didnt know how he would convince the boss lady.

His thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt when Shizune told him it was safe to go to her office. Kiba stood and looked at Akamaru. Akamaru whined and and give a small growl.

"You're right buddy. We can do this." The both walked in, heads held high. The same appearance many criminals make when arriving for their sentencing.

Upon opening the large doors to the Godaime office his nose is assualted with fimilair scents. The pulpy dry small of an inordinate amount parchment, sake, the Godaimes favorite cherry perfume, and the smell of mint from the candies she uses to get the smell of sake off her breath. As always he stands at attention with a knowing smirk.

"Kiba, about time you arrive." The Godaime steepled her fingers and rest her chin on the point. She smiled watching Kiba attempt to hide the look of surprise and confusion on his face.

The buxom blonde let out chortle. "Relax Kiba, its just this is ow we always meet. You stand there like a good soldier, albeit with that smirk. I always acknowledge you with the same phrase 'Kiba, about time you arrive' then I steeple my fingers."

She could see Kiba's eyes unfocus for a few secinds then he smiles and lets out a small chuckle. "You do that with everyone? I mean have a certain way you greet them."

Kiba sat down as Tsunade answered. "Only you Ino. You two are the only ones that come in and stand the exact same way every time." The young looking old lady didn't miss the smile and twinkle that came to his eye when she mentioned Ino. "So know how can help you? Since youve help me by giving me a breather from those dreary meetings."

Kiba sat quiet for a few seconds twiddling his fingers in his lap. Tsunade took his nervousness and poured them both a shot of sake. She lifted hers and Kiba returned with a halfhearted "cheers". They both took it down like professionals that they are. Kiba rotated the empty glass in his hand and looked at the tired blonde through it. When he squinted, she almost looked like Ino. He set the glass down.

"I need a two year exodus." He said assertively and with confidence. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, crinkling the chakra point on her forehead.

She asked with out a hint of any curiousness or humor. " Why do you require two years?"

Kiba cleared his throat and sat up straight. He knew this was the moment that would make or break his future. "I aim to travel to all the hidden villages, assist in any matters I could, and overall make it known that Kiba Inuzuka of the Hidden Leaf Village is a Ninja to take note of. A man that the Hokage trusts absolutly. To have all the other villages now the face and name of a Hokage Candidate."

Tsunade sat back in her large ornate chair. Bringing her steepled hands to cover her mouth now as she thought. Kiba sat his face calm and relaxed. He knew he needed to prove that what he said he meant. So he sat full attention, not a bit nervousness. Nothing but calm and confidence.

Tsunade lowered her hands to her lap. "Kiba you are an excellent Shinobi. Your mother tells me of the ways you have already started taking on the mantle of Alpha. Your missions, no matter the type show your dedication and ability to think on your feet. Errands I have had you run show your ability to deal with outside superiors. Your assistance to Shikimaru shows your leading and political ability. That is why I am sorry t tell you that I can not allow you to go on this exodus. You are too valuable here. I can not afford to let you galavant accross the land for personal satisfaction. Your abilities and life belong to the people this land, this village and to me. I am sorry."

Tsunade stood and looked with a sorrowful stare. Kiba stood and bowed. "I understand." With out another word he turned and left. Tsunade steadied herself with the desk then poured herself another shot. Shizune walked in hurriedly.

"Ma'am, what happened? Kiba just left out the window. He never does that. Did he just get a priority mission? Why didn't you tell me?!" Shizune noticed that the lady who has taken car of this village for so long now. A woman who has seen things most shinobi these days would rip their eyes out from. A woman who stood fast and continued her duties even with the death of friends and family. She stood and took another shot.

"No Shizune. I just crushed the new found hopes and dreams of one of our best shinobi." Shizune from where she stood in front of her bosses desk looked out the door, and out the window towards to small specks on some rooftops. To normal people they would have been unnoticeable or passed off as chimney stacks. Shizune knew from the slight movement and the pain stricken howls that softly reached her ears. Those were the shadows of a boy and his dog who had just been sentenced to mediocrity.

AN: Thank you all for reading this. I know its been quite a while since I updated. Ever since removed it all and rewrote all the chapters I got a huge block on this chapter. I kept writing chapters passed this, but wouldn't upload until I got this one done. Now that this dreaded chapter is up, the updates will be more steady again.


	4. New Technique with more confusions

Still character copyright.

Mission: To become famous

Kiba dropped his pack with thud, shortly followed by the thud of him dropping himself against the tree. His eyes stared tiredly at path ahead, seemingly falling off the face of the earth as it stretched into the horizon. He wiped the sweat from his eyes with his arm then looked back at the torso sized boulder about ten feet away. He then chuckled as he saw Akamaru sluggishly shake of the large rock tied to his back.

The large wolf hound walked up and laid down next to his human companion. Panting hard and drool coming off in a thick stream from his tongue he still managed to let out a few barks and whines.

" I know bud, but look at it this way when we started two weeks ago we couldn't even carry those rocks 3 miles at time. Today we've gone 4 miles before our first break."

The white beast of a dog gave him a semblance of a glare and replied with his whines.

" Heck ya I took off my jacket, I was burning up the first couple of times. If you want I can take of your jacket." the wild boy seemed to be appraising his canine friend then with a 'hmmmm' " I think a poodle cut would look good on you. "

The large dogs face contorted into what could only be shock , with a dog like glare and vicious growls he answered.

The young trainer threw his arms up and gave a look of fake fear, " whoa whoa whoa... it doesn't need to come down to that, it was a joke. Dogs now a days."

With that Akamaru simply huffed indignantly and laid his head on his paws making it evident he had had enough and was going to take a nap.

The brunette boy threw his hands behind his head and laid back in the cool shade. " I like the way you think." As he calmed himself down and closed his eyes he caught a whiff off something sweet. Lavender.

'She smells like lavender in the mornings. Then in the afternoon a hint a vanilla gets added in. Both those smells just match her so well. I hope she's doing alright.'

With that final thought he dozed off into his dreams to once again see those light lavender eyes.

Kiba stared up at the night sky, the fire flickering on his sweat shined skin. The twinkle of the stars reminded him of the twinkle in a certain girls eyes when she activates her bloodline limit. He thinks back to all the times she has gotten serious. The change in her face, the tightening of her muscles, the difference in her scent. That was one thing that excited him, her smell. It overjoyed him to think that only he ever got to smell that part of her. So many things that were far more beautiful when mixed with her smell.

* * *

"Raaawr arf arf" barks Akamaru in his human clone form, before getting back into a fighting stance.

The dog-nin stared at his mirror image and gave his trademark lopsided grin.

"Sorry boy, I just miss her so much... but your right, I need stay to focused.

With that the dog-nin got into a low fighting stance.

The air was thick with anticipation, neither moving a muscle, neither letting themselves get to anxious, lest they give off an odor that will make the other aggressive.

It seems minutes... hours pass as they stare and scan each other. A few yards off a small rabbit hops around sniffing for juicy greens to have for dinner. In its small adventure for food the tiny animal lands in a pile of dry leaves.

Yards back to small clearing with large bonfire, nothing can be heard in total stillness of the area, A small rustling sound undetectable by normal hearing echoes in the ears of the beast men as loud as if it were right next to them. That sound sends the shiver down their spines.

They lunge in perfect unison letting howls of excitement ring through the night. They clash with a loud smack of bone on bone. Fists and feet thundering sounds of combat. Nails, snarls and fangs ringing with sound eerily similar to that of blade combat. With swirling and swiping, trees, bushes and branches, receive deep gashes or are flat out cut from their base. The beast men are now blurs, impossible to distinguish the clone from the human. One of the men with a small scratch on face stops his backwards flight by flipping and performing a small crouch, he then launches himself towards the image of himself. The beast man with the unmarred face smiles and snarls, immediately pushing himself into a semblance of Gatsuga. Though he spins with a tornado speed, he stays stationary, clawing and swiping at all in his immediate area.

The man who had launched himself from the tree simply covers himself, complete shock apparent on his face. He didn't no how his partner had accomplished that stationary feat, be he did know it was gonna hurt like hell. He flew into the dervish of pain, arms covering his head. He stayed stuck in midair as the spinning beast man punched swatted and smacked his friend, not wanting to use claws so as not to cause major damage. After seconds of taking the non stop barrage, the man with the scratch on his face flies to side, pain obvious on his face. The small clearing flares with a bright orange light, small embers fly and flitter about the area looking like fireflies. The scratched man landed unceremoniously in the bonfire.

He stood up and coughed. The other beast man simply gasped and pointed at one who had fallen. The face scratched one stopped coughing then cast him a confused look. He started to walk up when suddenly realization came to his face. He felt it now, the burning sensation, the raised heat, and the pain, he was on fire!! He immediately stared to stop drop and roll as the one who had gasped began to laugh. The now kindled beast man rolled with enthusiasm blindly on the dirt... straight into the bonfire. The process of rolling across the flames simply attached more licks of heat to his shirt. Now the shouts of 'STOP DROP ROLL!!' were echoing throughout the area. The blazing brunette now stood, anger on his face,

"Ill give a damn roll!!" with that he jumped into his cyclone force spin, running a trench in the floor as the flames that circled him began to smother. He stopped a few feet from the beast-man that was now on his knees holding his stomach laughing. With that the now smoking beast-man kicked his mirror image in the shoulder knocking him completely down.

" Akamaru! Shut up! Stop! Dang it Akamaru, listen! Listen to me!!" With those yells the laughing copy sat up and started controlling himself to stop while wiping the tears from his eyes. When he was mostly calm he finally looked up at his companion with a look of attention.

"Akamaru!! Being burned up like that just gave me a great idea for a new technique!!

With wide eyes the mirror image answered in growls and low barks " Only you would get an idea from being set on fire…" then with a poof returned to his normal dog form.

" Yeah well, whatever... you're going to love it!! Think of this... A fang over fang...… with chakra fire!!"

Akamaru simply looked up at his partner. " I have fur... fur burns real good smart guy." He growled with a matter of fact tone.

Kiba simply chuckled and shook his head, " No, no, no... we figure out how to mold our chakra and release it as fire as soon as we start spinning, think about it, we wont burn while we spin! It'll be Flaming Fang over Fang! No, a Blazing Fang over Fang!" Akamaru face simply got a little more scared with every new name.

"I got it!!" yelled the dog-nin "Keade Gatsuga!! Inferno Fang over Fang!!"

Akamaru simply drooped his ears and whined, he knew this was going to hurt.

"By the way bud, how the heck did you stay still for that fang over fang, that was cool!"

Akamaru gave him a grin that only a dog could.

* * *

While they spent the next few hours walking while attempting to mold their chakra, the teenage boy seemed distracted. Akamaru noticed he was making better progress on this idea than his partner.

"Rawr, ruff whine whine." The large dog said while the other stared at his fist attempting to set it ablaze.

The tanned young man stopped. He dropped his arms and looked for a shady place to relax. He frowned to see that there was very little in the form of large trees to provide shade.

"We must be getting pretty close to Wind country, the land is looking dustier and dustier."

Akamaru gave some annoyed grunts and barks.

Kiba took off his headband and wringed the sweat out. "I'm not avoiding your question. Its just that..." The large canine waited a few moments before growling his impatience.

"Ok, ok." the brunette huffed as he resumed his walk.

"You remember that one mission we had with Ino in the rice country? The one where we were ambushed by all the sound?" He looked at his canone partners expectant face.

"Right of course you do. Remember how on that mission Ino helped us come up with our first original new jutsu." Still the huge canine looked expectant.

"Its just that we have always had Ino by our side to help us make these new techniques. Just like we have always helped her with coming up with new ones. " He looked over, no change in attitude.

"It's just that... I'm not sure we'll be able to do it without her help. She always new the right things to say. The right way to guide us to mold our chakra the way we need her...it, it."

Akamaru let out a small chuckle before giving his reply. The young Inuzuka's face contorted for a minute deep in thought. It was apparent when he understood, as his face quickly shifted to one happiness and delight.

"You're right. We'll do it for. We'll master this new jutsu without her. She's shown us enough that we SHOULD be able to do it by ourselves. That's right we'll make her proud." Suddenly the teenager stopped in his tracks.

"Which 'her' did you mean?" Akamaru also stopped in his tracks. Though he was just a dog, he is very fond of the slender, loud, aggressive blond with the clearest blue eyes this side of the Uzumaki Bridge. Yet he also held an equally large part in his heart for his teammate. The buxom, quite shy bluenette with the pearl eyes. Akamaru gave his answer in the form of an uninterpretable whine.

Kiba kneeled down before his lifelong freind and smothered the fur ontop of his head. For the smile and joy he showed his words sounded quite the opposite.

"I don't know either Akamaru, i don't know either.

* * *

I know I skipped quite a bit of story, but I'm saving it for later. As we see here Kiba is still at a loss for who he really wants to do this for. Hope you enjoyed it. Shoul'd have another chap up in a few days, its already written just needs to be shined.


	5. First Friend of Adventure

Mission: To Become Famous

Chap 5

Don't even know why i keep saying stuff about copyright.

Yup, you remember right?

The hardened face stared at the horse intently. The large brown stallion stood neighing with one leg bent, lightly touching the ground. A large canopy wagon sits idly with only one horse attached. Reins for a second horse sway lightly with a small breeze.

" This is a months worth of supplies darling, you sure you cant pull for a little while longer?" The simple looking man asked the horse while petting her softly.

The horse seemed to squint her eyes in determination and started walking. She ambled around the wagon, blatantly favoring the injured leg. After the graceful beast completed one circuit the man started petting her again.

"Yeah... there's no way you'd be able pull the wagon, and Don definitely cant pull the whole thing by himself."

He adjust the straw hat on his head to wipe some sweat. Light brown hair fell down upon dark blue eyes. " Dang sally! Why'd you have to go and sprain your ankle now? We're like three days from the town. The man began to curse and kick up dirt until he heard what seemed to be some shouting. Hie blue eyes scanned the road towards the town... nothing. He slowly turned to look down the other way of the road. The blue eyes widened at the sight quickly moving up to him.

In the horizon, sandy ground and the dirt path meld seamlessly into the azure sky. Only one small thing out of place. A dust cloud moving along the trail towards him. The man stared with hope, a cloud of that size has to be a small caravan. He could barter to borrow a horse long enough to get to town. The dust cloud was quickly getting closer and the intensity never let down.

He was able to start making out some of the shouting.

" Come on!! You..... better than that! Don't let up!" the man had been traveling for long enough. There's no way a caravan could sustain that speed for much longer. Only reasons they use that kind of speed is because of emergencies and danger. The sweat began to start pouring down his face even more. If it was danger there is no way he'd be able to protect his steeds and supplies. All he could do was stare on with fear.

The cloud was getting closer, he could distinctly hear the shouting now. Then a most starling site was put in his vision. The cloud seemed to be slowing down, with that the cloud was shrinking in size. Finally when just a hundred yards or so away, the dust parted enough to see the cause. His eyes widened in shock , the caravan size cloud was being caused by young man with disheveled brown hair and.... blood... no, tattoos on his face. He's wearing a mesh shirt with armor plates attached along the pecks and shoulders. His black jeans are worn and torn, obviously they have had a lot of use. Even more shocking was the.... thing next to him. A large beast of an animal. Almost completely white, except where the dust had gotten rubbed in. it was difficult to tell if it was a wolf, a dog, or a bear. Maybe all three.

The simple man simply stared dumbfounded until the two people stopped just feet from him. The both panted hard, sweat creating a small puddle of mud underneath the boy, drool for the dog.

The man with the straw hat took a few steps back hands up in defense. " Are you friends?"

Th young man looks up with an almost feral smile. He stands up straight and points with his thumb, still breathing hard, " I'm Kiba Inuzuka a ninja from the leaf village in the land of fire. This is Akamaru my friend, and partner. We're good guys, but if you have some water you can spare we'll definitely by friends."

Upon hearing this introduction the traveling man quickly moved towards the back of his wagon and returned with a small barrel, a tin cup, and a large bowl. As he began to pour water for the two he spoke, happiness evident in his voice, " I'm Hideo, Mayor of Sandgem, a small town about three days ride from here. I'm also a merchant as you might be able to tell." Kiba and Akamaru both lapped and drank the water with fervor. The brunette wiped his mouth with his arm and exhaled deeply.

" So Hideo, what you doing here on the side of the road? You're so close I figured you wouldn't stop until you were there. "

Hideo moved towards the injured steed, " Sally here hurt her leg on a pothole. Now Don is the strong one, but he wouldn't make it all the way to town on his own." The mottled color horse neighed seemingly in agreement.

Kiba glanced down at Akamaru then at the injured horse. With an overexcited look he grins and points at himself

" You're in luck, just so happens I'm a trained vet!"

"arf ruff arf."

"Ok Ok, I'm not a trained vet, but i have been training a lot with my sister, who IS a veterinarian. Can't have the the next Inuzuka lord not be able to take care of his own companion. "

After that correction Kiba walked up to the brown beast of burden and offered his proffered hand. The large snout sniffed and flared its nostrils then moved her head away. The Dog-nin kneeled down and inspected the leg. After a minute or so he retrieved his bag and Akamaru joined him.

The traveler stared a bit in awe, a bit in confusion, but mostly in gratitude as the young man applied salves and bandages to his horse's legs, all while seemingly holding a conversation with his bear of a dog. He was snapped out of his silly musings by a question.

" So old man, what kinda name is Sally, and how the heck did you think it up?"

The man in the straw hat shook his fist " I ain't old! Im only thirty five, so watch yourself."

Kiba continued what he was doing," Ok, sheesh! Don't have a heart attack. So now really...Sally?"

" Well my brother you see, He's a Jounin in the the Stone Village, He gets to travel a lot. One time he was on a mission for about a year. He was in the Americas. Says he couldn't get enough of some girl called Sally. He named that horse there."

Kiba stood up and patted off his hands, " She'll be able to walk at a decent pace, but definitely no load."

Hideo look closer and smiled. Kiba could see the approval of his treatment on the mans face. All to quickly though his smile dropped into a frown.

" I need these supplies to get back to town with me. We've been getting raided by bandits, but the Stone village is to preoccupied with a bigger towns and threats to be able to send us support."

"Bow arf, Ruff grrr, arf!" Akamaru said as he stood on his hind legs.

The grin that was plastered on Kiba's face grew even larger.

"What my furry friend here just said is, to not worry old man we-"

"IM NOT OLD DAMMIT!" The traveler said while shaking his fist with much fervor.

The grin on the tattooed face now turned into to a full blown smile" As we were saying....sir. The both of us, are gonna help you, with both your problems. "

The tired traveler shook his head in defeat, " Great, a smart- aleckey kid and his little dog too. So how do you suppose you'll be helping me deliver this."

Kiba smiled and picked up the empty harness. "Let me tell you about a time me and partner helped out a farming town."

* * *

Kiba sweaty face gaped as he saw the giant boulder crumble to hundreds of peices, the biggest pieces being only about as big as his head.

"You see that's not fair. The girl is doing all the destruction and I'm doing all the manual labor." Kiba griped as he continued to stir a large pot with pebbles and different types of sand had been mixed to make mortar.

"Face it Kiba, with my medical training and chakra control I'm better suited to rock breaking. I mean yeah you could do it, but I dont want to spend half the time looking for all the peices you made with your Gatsuuga." The girl adjusted the tightness of her gloves and then fixed the band in her hair so as to stop the platinum locks from spilling into her view.

"I just wish I could learn some Jutsu's that would help out." The brunnete said while shoveling some of the mortar into a wheelbarrow.

He looked back to see the icy blue eyes of his partner staring at him, a small grin on her face. "Actually you could."

Kiba stopped and set the wheelbarrow down. He turned around, an indignant look on his, " How do you propose that? I had enough trouble learning some of my family's advanced techniques. Hell you've been doing that for years now."

The slender blond sauntered over to the her taller partner and patted him softly on the cheeck. "You're right about that, but you are quick on your feet. How could you help us out here?" Kiba looked a little confused as he scanned the area.

"We're running out of stones for material." he answered a little unsure of himself. Ino's grin turned into a smirk.

"How do we fix that?" This Kiba shook his head slightly, obviously still not understanding.

"We... dig... them out?" Once again unsure of his answer. Ino's smirk turned into smile.

She rubbed his cheek lightly, "Now you need to figure out how to do it with chakra. Lets get started."

Kiba chuckled and picked up the handles of the wheelbarrow again. " I doubt Shikimaru would appreciate our slacking. hahahah!"

Ino prepared to crush one of the last boulders they had left. "You're right, so once I finish these and you use up the last of that mortar I'll start helping you with with ideas on how to do this."

Kiba continued his jobs, his mind always on the idea that with Ino by his side he could very well make any technique he wanted.

That afternoon Kiba and Ino could be seen trying many different ways to dig with the use of chakra. Kiba had tried clawing into the ground and then maybe pull up a slab of rock, the pieces always broke off and they got them only about as big cinder blocks. Ino had tried punching the ground in hopes of teeter tottering a slab up, she only managed in blooding her hands. At the inn they could be heard talking about the way other shinobi use chakra to accomplish certain physical feats. Ino discussed the flow of chakra and how applications of it in diffrent ways allow shinobi to do diffrent things.

Days went by where the young team would have to travel several miles to a nearby cliff, break off the rocks and then Kiba would pull the carts back to the village. On a fateful afternoon Kiba had an epiphany.

"What about the way we can walk on water or trees?" Ino was breathing hard form her latest attempt to dig up rocks, now she also looked confused. "What about it?"

"You told me everything has a chakra flow, even rocks." Ino nodded slightly, still not understanding where he was heading with this idea.

"In order to walk on walls or trees and stuff we have to balance our chakra to mix with the chakra of the object we want to be on." Ino's face began to grow in irritation. "Duh! That's basic acadmy stuff!"

"Kiba seemed to be getting more excited the more he though about it. " Well if we give to much chakra we sink into the thing or break it. If we dont give enough the we have a slippery foothold or no foothold at all." Kiba looked at Ino expecting a beaming face at his discovery. He was scared to see all she had for him was a deep scowl and a twitching eye. He had forgotten that of course she knew all of this.

"Ok, ok, ok! hear me out! What if we try to draw the chakra from the object towards us?" Ino raised her fist and was about to begin to give her partner a lesson in how chakra affects things when suddenly she stopped and smiled. "Kiba! Your dog brain finally said something smart. Instead of using our chakra to move the object, we use the objects chakra to come to us! Genius!"

In her moment of excitement she leaped into Kiba's arms and gave him a strong embrace. Her face close to his and her laughs of excitement blinded her momentarily of the fact that Kiba had also returned her embrace and was now spinning her around. Kiba stopped when he saw the akwardness of the situation on Ino's face. They had just acted like lovers who had received a very joyous peice of information. Both of them understood this. The slowly broke their embrace, pushed their akwardness aside and continued on this new path of training as if nothing strange had happened.

* * *

Shikimaru's mind wandered in though as he made his way up the steep hill looking for a nice place to relax. His mind wandered to the defensive wall they were helping the village make. He thought back to the few days when the wall was making almost no progress, then suddenly Kiba and Ino had showed up dragging huge boulders behind them.

"So I see you found more stone for the wall. Where did you too find them, i can ask some of the people to help you bring back more. Kiba gave a hug smile and let go of the ropes he was usng to drag the boulder. His shirt was torn and he large pieces of fabric on his shoulder so as to not have the ropes dig in and cut him as he dragged the large slabs back.

It had appeared that Kiba was going to answer when Ino had interrupted him, " Don't worry Shikamaru, we can handle. Plus it takes us some time to make the slabs. We can handle it." Shikimaru had found it odd that she too had the same rigging on her torso. Somehow the boisterous dog nin had convinced the prim and vain spy nin to also move the slabs. He hadn't questioned it at the time not wanting to spoil there good teamwork.

------

Shikimaru reached the top and looked at the clear blue sky. Very few clouds were above, but the sun's rays warmed him and set his mind at ease. The wall would soon be completed and the few shinobi in the area could use it to easily repel attackers. The young genius looked sat at the edge of the cliff, letting his legs dangle free. He was about to lay back when something at the bottom caught his attention. At the bottom where large dark spots, at first he believed them to be scorch marks. Once his eyes adjusted he saw they were large shallow holes. There were dozens of them. It appeared that large slabs had just been pulled out of the earth and moved.

He made the connection. He didn't know how, but Kiba and Ino had figured out how to remove the large slabs without having to destroy the surrounding cliffside. For as much as those two fought and bickered, he noticed that when it came time they worked together like a well oiled machine.

He laid back and looked up at the few clouds above. All mission they had brought out the best in each other. Accomplishing tasks by themselves that he had planned would take both of them plus five other villagers. This is news that Tsunade would surely love to hear.

* * *

"So you see, those boulders weighed probably about as much as you wagon, and if I could drag those then pulling this for three days shouldn't be a problem and it will definitely help our training." Kiba spoke with Hideo as if constantly out of breath. Having to constantly adjust the harness on him and Akamaru surely didn't help matters.

"Well kid, I don't know about your training, but at this rate we will definitely get to town on time. Thank you both again!" The aged man whooped out as he sat on the awed by the speed the young man and his oversized dog were pulling the wagon.

"When we get to Sandgem, i got someone you need to meet. I'm sure you'll get along just fine with her." At this comment Kiba and Akamaru laughed. They were laughs of joy and camaraderie. Hideo thought they were laughing cause he was trying to set Kiba up on a date. Kiba was laughing cause he though about how clueless he himself really was about this whole adventure. Akamaru laughed because the aged man had just made things more confusing for his partner.

AN/ Hope you all enjoyed this chapter also. Feel free to leave reviews. Good reviews motivate me to get more done, and bad reviews motivate me to do it right. So tell me what you think. Also thanks to HotBoysFanClub for the review. Hope this satisfies your curiosity some.


	6. Father was Right

Why do I keep putting this. Everyone knows the Copyright.

Kiba laughed loudly as he flew through the air. Right beside him there were loud barks and howls of joy coming from his partner, Akamaru.

Kiba kept laughing as he flipped and tumbled from rooftop to rooftop. Normally his trek home was not so entertaining and wild, but today was different. Today Hinata had been granted permission to attend dinner with the Head Inuzuka family, in other words, Kiba's family. Though they both knew the truth, her father didn't want her around to "ruin" things with a special meeting with the ReiKage.

So thanks to that, after almost four years being on a team together, after becoming chuunin, and even after completing missions deemed the unofficial rank of S+, Kiba was entertaining Hinata with aerial acrobatics he normally did not do.

For his efforts Kiba received as a reward an extremely rare sight. More rare than a crimson four leaf clover. The sight of Hinata Hyuuga cheering on Kiba and laughing at the top of her lungs. So of course the young dog-nin and his partner would continue to perform acrobatics that were out of their league. It was going well for three quarters of the trip home. Kiba was on his fifth horizontal barrel roll with Akamaru standing on his hind legs running like a person on a log.

On an even rarer sight, Hinata continued to laugh after Kiba flew shoulder first into a brand new radio antenna. Akamaru flew full speed from Kiba's rotation straight into the air conditioning unit on the other side of the roof.

On the walk to the Inuzuka compound Kiba limped yet held a big smile. Akamaru also limped but barked happily.

They were greeted on the compound by the smell of steaks and other meats cooked to a state of deliciousness rarely smelled by the Hyuuga heir. Though all the food eaten at her family manor was gourmet and exquisitely made she reasoned that sometimes the simpler is so much more appealing.

Inside the house their senses were assaulted by the sweet smell of barbecued meats and the raging argument of the Inuzuka heir's Alpha mother and head veterinarian sister.

"But why mom!? You let Kiba pick his love! "

Kiba's mom walked through the door into the kitchen. The red fang tattoos on her cheeks were faded and scarred. Wrinkles of stress, fear and anger showed all over. Those fought with the wrinkles of happiness around her eyes and mouth. Scars of many battles were crisscrossed on her limbs. Hinata could only imagine where else she would have scars.

"Because Hana, you turned down the chance to be Alpha of this clan. So now I am to make sure you marry a worthy man."

Hinata gave a small yelp as she was lightly pushed aside by a wolfish hound almost the size of her. She almost released an even louder gasp when she saw the dog's scarred, clipped ears and the eyepatch. The large wolf hound sat down with grace in front of the Alpha female. Hinata did not know dogs could give such stern looks.

" Grr arf, grrr gr gr rrrrar grr."

The older woman's face turned to one of shock and astonishment.

"Kuromaro! You take her side in all of this" She wagged her finger accusingly at the large canine.

The dog nodded his head then proceeded to have a staring contest with her.

Kiba took a seat at the kitchen table then motioned for Hinata to sit also. She took a seat next to him then leaned over and whispered;

"Why are they just staring at each other? Shouldn't they be fighting or her scolding him?"

Kiba gave a loud laugh to which the raven haired girl stared quizzically.

" First things first. You know our sense of hearing and smell is stronger than a normal humans, but we Inuzukas can see with those senses like you can with Byakugan. So they heard what you just asked."

Hinata attempted to hide her blush behind her jacket.

"Secondly she is the Alpha female, the clan head. When her mind is set in stone only someone of equal or greater standing can change her mind."

Hinata's face brightened on understanding.

" So Korumaru is her partner just like Akamaru is yours. Which make him Alpha dog, equal to your mom!" Though her face became slightly confused at the realization that the dogs of shinobi held just as much social status as a person.

It will never be known who would have won the battle of dominance. For Hinata had almost yelled that last portion of her realization, which caused the woman and the dog to break eye contact and look at her. Before either of them could rebuke her actions Hana yelled a glorious thing;

"DINNERS DONE!!!"

Hinata mimicked the actions of the other three humans in the room, as there were four dogs also. She hesitated at the fact that they all took off their jackets before they actually sat to eat. Though it was rather difficult due to her shyness, especially when it came to her body, but she followed suit.

Being on missions she had seen Kiba eat. It was ungraceful and almost animalistic. She thought it might just be him not minding his manners while away from home. Now she knew it was the way Inuzukas ate. Eat your fill quickly lest there not be enough for you. She also noticed everyone ate in silence until thy were all about half way done with their first plate. At that point she was only about a quarter done.

Hinata noticed Hana look up from her table, give Kiba a smile that he did not see, then scowled at Hinata.

Hinata could not tell if the next thing she said was disdainful, sincere or an attempt at humor.

"Im sorry Hinata, if I had known you were coming I would have prepared something more to you standards." The teenage girl said with a small wave of her hand.

Hinata decided to immediately answer thinking that one: It sounded like an attack at her, and two: she could play the outsider card.

"No, the food is extremely good, Im just not used to having to eat in an ungraceful manner." It was both a reason and an insult.

Kiba stared with confusion, Hanna scowled even more deeply, the mother gave a small smile.

The older woman looked at the normally shy girl with a warm smile.

"Well Hinata, I've heard so much about you I feel almost like your my daughter in law." Hinata's checks flushed a light pink.

"I don't think its fair that my air headed son doesn't speak of us, much less introduce us." At that Hinata giggled and Kiba lightly blushed.

"This is Kiba's older sister, Hana. She turned down her rightful place as Alpha of the clan, thus passing it on to Kiba. Luckily she is extremely gifted in veterinary arts."

Hana turned her head with a very loud harrumph.

"I am the mother and family head that my ungrateful son deems is not worthy of introduction." Kiba seemed to shrink in his chair with a very regretful look.

" I am Tsube Inuzuka, the Alpha female of the Inuzuka clan. Currently the greatest tracker and hunter that Konoha has at its disposal. I manage the politics of 327 Inuzuka, of whom 57 are active Shinobi. I also hold a seat in the Kunai Council, the advisory committee to the Hokage. "

Hinata did not need her Byakugan to see that line had been rehearsed, and Tsube could see that she was a little confused about the whole thing.

"Ok dear, in the eyes of the Hokage your father Hiashi and I hold the same status. Now lets say you decided you would make a better herbalist than a family leader. Hanabi would be next in line to be head of family. The unworthy Queen you could say. That is the situation with Kiba and Hana." Now Hana giggled and Kiba looked truly surprised at these words.

After swallowing a piece of meet Tsube noticed that Hinata's face was confused again.

"What's wrong dear?" She asked, her voice filled with concern.

Hinata looked up from fidgeting with her food.

"How did you know all that? About me, my father, my family. The complications about who would be the next head."

Tsube gave the raven haired girl a smile that sent chills down her back.

"I see your father never told you."

Hinata answered almost scared "T- tell me what?"

"Your father and I were on the same team, along with Shino's father."

Kiba and Hinata's faces became pure surprise.

"I bet he hasn't told you that we three still meet together at least once a month. We talk about everything, politics, culture, our families, old times... the future."

Hinata stared at her plate, her voice embarrassed, "My father always said Inuzukas are filthy, uncouth and savage."

Hinata couldn't believe he could be such a hypocrite. It was infuriating, but yet Tsube laughed. Hinata's face contorted into an even more confused look. She saw Tsube, the Alpha female and now even her canine partner laughing. Laughing so hard she could see tears coming to their eyes. She didn't understand her next action, many years later she would think back to that moment and still not understand why. She got angry.

Hinata rose form her seat quickly. Kiba was startled by the movement and almost fell form his seat. "How could you laugh at the backstabbing filthy lies that my father has told about someone he pretends to be a friend to."

Throughout the outburst Tsube had gotten quiet. At the end of Hinata's rant she had pounded her delicate hands on the table in an attempt to show how furious she was at her father for the deciet. This only made the older dark haired woman resume her laughing. The raven haired girl's eyes slowly opened from an angry squint to a sad droop. Kiba still confused at the situation simply put his hand on hers in an attempt to console her. At this touching sight the laughing woman began to calm down.

" I'm sorry Hinata hahehe. Ohhhh. Tell me, after everything you've seen just tonight whoooo, wont you agree with him?"

Hinata's milky eyes widened, she was right. Of course she wasn't about to admit it.

"It's alright Hinata. Your dad is right about us. Just think though. I bet he has never called us useless, or horrible. Have you ever seen him disrespect an Inuzuka. I bet you haven't. He says all that only because he is trying to raise you to be a proper Hyuuga heir. Just like his parents did to him. Just remember this. You are a spitting image of what he was like at your age. "

With that Tsube left the empty plate on the table and walked off without another word. The silence was broken by Hinata's usually quiet voice.

"Kiba, Akamaru, would you like me to start treating your sprains."

Hana laughed loud and hard when both Kiba and Akamaru gave the biggest grins they could.

* * *

"So you see, huff, thats when I figured, huff, out I really, huff, liked her." Kiba said as he continued to pull the mans cart along.

" Thats great, plus at the rate you two are pulling we'll be there tomorrow midnight if you keep at this pace." Hideo was still laughing at some of the antics from his story.

"Now let me tell you about how I met my wife..." Kiba smiled, knowing well that he had just made friends with a good man.

A thought came to Kiba's mind and he interrupted the aged man's story of some elaborate ninja wedding. "Hey Hideo! What was this you said about bandits? Two days and we ain't seen anyone else around."

Hideo had stopped his storytelling. He looked at the strained man and his bear size dog. Kiba could not see the scowl that appeared on his face. "You know, I had forgetten about that. I'm having such a good time talking with you that I had stopped worrying."

Kiba grunted through his answer, "I just wanna know, so I can keep my guard up."

Hideo nodded. This kid was was working himself half to death, and yet he still insisted on helping protect his wagon. "Its usually as soon as the village is in sight. Doesn't matter what direction or route we try they always stop us as soon as we can see the village."

Kiba and Akamaru stopped pulling and turned around. "Don't worry old man, as long as we're here this stuffs getting home." Kiba gave him large toothy grin and a thumbs up. Hideo noticed the how drenched he was, the dogs tongue was dry, and he could swear he saw dried blood under the harness'. "Don't worry yourself kid. It's alright. And I'm not old damn it!"

Kiba gave Akamaru a sly smile. He secretly hoped they would encounter the bandits, a chance to test his abilities while on the fine line of the breaking point. Then he would know how much he really needs to push himself to make these next 23 and 1/2 months worth it.


	7. Conviction

© --- This should be enough. yup yup

In a small lull of silence that happened after Kiba, Akamaru and their new found friend had finished a camp fire supper, Kiba began to contemplate. He had told Hideo many stories from his life. He had heard many of Hideo's stories. They had talked about many a thing, from weather to naughty things that only men seem to talk about. Kiba didn't care. He listened and spoke in order to get his mind off the pain and soreness his body was experiencing. It was the final day. Hideo assured them they were almost there. Kiba was silently hoping that was true. Kiba was keeping something from the old looking man. Kiba's shoulders were bleeding and his ribcage was severely bruised from the harness. He had a mission to accomplish and he didn't want the old man to stop him.

Kiba had already put his harness on and was assisting Akamaru with his when his mind wandered to one of the reasons he was out here. Hinata. A small sour smile came across his face. Akamaru noticed this and asked what was wrong.

Kiba smiled at his partner, "Just thinking about what Hinata might be doing right now." Akamaru grumbled something in reply.

"You're right. I shouldn't think about it. I cant help it. I'm sure right now she's getting ready in some pretty little sleeved dress. Covering herself up as much as possible. Waiting for Naruto to pick her up. I'm sure by now she's convinced him to go somewhere other than Ichiraku. Knowing Hinata she probably'll still only allow a peck on the check when he drops her off at home. "

Akamaru whimpered at him again.

Kiba looked towards the setting sun. "I don't know if she'll realize by herself we wont be back for two years, and I don't think I could imagine how she would react when she finds out. Either way, she probably won't notice tonight. I'm sure Naruto is picking her up by now."

* * *

Hiashi sat kneeled in the middle of his study. His long silky black hair receding from his forehead and the wrinkles around his mouth and eyes showing his age. Those are the only indicators visible. A strong lithe body, like that of champion swimmer, and hard yet smooth hands tell of a body truly kept young through rigid training and care.

Through years of mastery and training in the bloodline limit of the Byakugan, Hiashi has honed many of his senses beyond normal human capabilities... with concentration.

"Enter Hinata."

So it is no surprise to the raven haired girl when she is given admittance before she knocks or speaks up. Always in fear of her parental figure, Hinata uses stealth and sneaking ability to approach his study. Many times hoping he will not "sense" her and be surprised by her ability. As always, she cannot seem to meet his standard.

Hinata carefully approached, lest she move in an undesired way and anger him for her failure. When she knelt before him she did it in the most graceful and effortless way possible. The fact that he did not scowl or rebuke her let her know that she has done these things properly. The raven haired teen bowed her head slightly then settled her sight on his forehead. She knew what was to come and if she stared directly into his eyes she would begin to fidget and become even more nervous, thus leading to punishment.

"You re-requested my presence f-father?"

With those words his eyes slowly opened and immediately activated his Byakugan. Though his colorless eyes were unmoving, Hinata knew that he was studying her. Her reactions, flinches, heart rate, chakra flow. Even little things such eye movement and jaw flexes gave away information. She doesn't understand why in all her years, being the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, she has been minimally trained in the special Hyuuga form of psychology.

"Hinata," never does he have pleasantries with her, always straight to the root of the matter.

"Rumors have been circulating that you have been romantically involved with the Uzumaki boy."

Immediately she knew where this was heading. To an unskilled person,she kept her calm and composure. Hiashi, could see all the signs of her fear and to his surprise, anger.

"The rumors were tolerable... until one of the branch family brought proof."

At this Hinata visibly tensed.

" At this discovery, I am adamant in my decision that this relationship cease immediately."

Hiashi could see the fear leave his daughter and be completely replaced with anger.

"He is not worthy to be associated with any Hyuuga-"

"F-f-father pl-" She attempted knowing well that he would not listen.

There was no sign that he was getting aggravated. The only proof was his raised, stern voice. "There is no excuse! He is a delinquent!"

"Pl-pl- plea-" The words sounded desperate more than angry. Hiashi saw that she would give in to his demands soon.

"You are to take the head position in the the most honorable family in the hidden leaf!" His voice was picking up volume with every word.

"FATHER STOP!" The meek raven haired girl interrupted. Hiashi's Byakugan graced eyes widened at this outburst.

"I am seventeen years old. You have accepted my decisions that none of the s-suitors you have arranged were suitable. " Hiashi's brow furrowed at the sight before him.

"I have four years until I am forced to take the position as head of this family!" Her hands had fisted on her thighs balling up the silky material covering her legs.

Hiashi began calming techniques. The sight before him was one never before seen on this estate. Here this failure of a girl was challenging the authority of possibly the only person in the village who could truly stand a chance against the fifth Hokage. The lack of much stuttering was definitely proof of her determination, her will and most of all, her desire.

"I will accept the position!" She now was standing pointing a figure at the man before here, unknown when she had activated her Byakugan. Shock at the complete lack of a stutter.

" If a am forced to marry before that time, you can be sure that he and the Hyuuga council will be no more upon my ascension!"

The jet silk haired man could not believe these words. She was proclaiming revolution, a complete change of all that has been the Hyuuga Way for over two hundred years.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE AWAY MY DREAM!" She screamed what seemed to be full force, her hands fisted by her side.

This was blasphemy in the highest order. She could not be allowed to ascend.

"He is what I have wanted for more years than being a ninja!" She screamed at him, tears falling from her vein- framed eyes. Yet her face still stern and determined.

How wrong was he for secretly having hope in his eldest. He knew Hinata would bring change to the clan, but this was too radical. He responded in what was to be the most acceptable fashion by the council.

It seemed Hiashi had not moved. By all appearances he had simply slid the three steps between them on his knees. What it truly was, was him using the strength in his legs to make a quick jump off his knees, then use his feet to propel himself forward at an incredible, shocking speed. Once he was near enough to his daughter he thrust his palm out to execute a jyuuken strike that would render her unconscious immediately.

Hiashi did not understand why suddenly he saw the floor blur in front of him, quickly followed by the wall to his rear, finally his forward view settled on the ceiling. There was a steady sharp pain in his wrist, he could feel his body sprawled out.

He did not understand how Hinata had managed to move in a speed so as to parry his attack in a way that would not affect her. He also did not understand how she managed to turn that parry into a quick hold, then use his own momentum to flip him. Feet over head he rolled, like a toddler learning to somersault across the ground.

Hinata's stern face entered his view, upside down.

"I will reform this decrepit family, wether it be by recreating the Uzumaki clan or maybe forcefully removing all those Hyuuga that hold deep prejudices against all humans. Maybe it should be by joining this family with the Inuzukas."

Hiashi's face softened ever so slightly. Most other Hyuuga's would have seen this change, Hinata is untrained in the peculiar form of Hyuuga Psychology and thus did not see the change. The realization that his near failure of a daughter had bested him while in a fit of rage did not escape him. If this was what she was capable of while out of focus with rage, then what if she was truly focused and not afraid of him. When had the weak daughter become so able and powerful. Had he really neglected her so much as to miss the rise in her ability. Also, the mention of mixing with the Inuzukas. It made him want to smile at old memories. At times long forgotten, times happier for him than these.

Hinata saw the now apparent change in expressions on her fathers face. No longer stern, just a distant look. He was staring up at the ceiling, no readable expression on his face. His heart was beating fast and his muscles had relxed. This was not normal at all. She had just sealed her fate. Whether it be movement to the branch family, or maybe just simple execution. She immediately threw her self down on her knees. She bent to bow so quickly her head bounced of the floor and left a small blood splatter.

"P-Pl-Pl-Please forgive me L-Lord Hiashi! I th-th-throw myself at y-y-you--your mercy!"

Hiashi sat himself back into a kneeling position. All the while keeping a calm expression.

"Your are excused to your duties, we will continue this conversation later... in more private conditions."

With the ending of that Hinata slowly crawls backwards out of the room, all the while keeping her head bowed as low to the floor as possible. She only turns once she is at the door. She is greeted by smug face of her younger, barely teen sister. Hinata stands, averting her sisters view.

Hanabi stood staring at her older sister. Her face contorted in disgust, from the blood on Hinata's face, to the things she just heard inside. They may look alike to the point where except for sizes, they could pass as twins. Yet their childhoods and personalities could not be any more different.

"Hinata!" She is stopped by her father just one step out of the door.

Hiashi has turned so his back is towards the door.

"Hanabi, I will be requiring you to complete Hinata's duties for the day. Hinata, I will see you in the courtyard for training."

Hinata smiles as she hears Hanabi's gasp of shock.

"Yes, father." She bows not even turning to face him and proceeds to leave.

" Your duties can't be that hard." She hears from behind her once she is about halfway down the hallway. The rage in Hinata had peaked once again. Finally her father has rewarded her and not Hanabi. Yet the first thing her younger sister does is try to demean and lessen the difficulty and stresses of her daily duties.

" Fine. Hanabi, I will leave you to figure your way to the market, what foods are good to buy, what is acceptable to eat today, what tea is to be made during training, dinner, and and social time. Also what tea sets to use for when, what dress type you are to wear, how to perform the tea ceremony, review the finances for the day, enter the finances into the records, if the records show as today being unbalanced you need to reference the last three weeks and discover why, speak or write to the person or persons accountable making sure they understand it wont happen again, and still figure out when, where and what to train by yourself."

Hanabi seemed frozen, shortly followed by the pitter patter of her running to catch up.

"Sister, I-"

Hinata stopped but did not face her.

"I-I am sorry Hanabi, for one day, feel my life. I am off to prepare for training."

Hanabi stared at her older sister walking away. A strength, poise and grace in her step. Things she had been seeing more often on her older sister... ever since her relationship with Naruto.

"Could this be the power of love?" Hanabi whispered to the her only companion.... the air.


	8. Working for your Rest

©- yup

Kiba was struggling, Akamaru could barely pull the cart anymore and Don the horse had taken his spot. Kiba promised Hideo he would get him there as quickly as possible.

It was midnight from what he could tell. His muscles ached, he was blind from sweat in his eyes and the horse harness had rubbed to the point of bleeding on is shoulders. He could see the torches of the guards, he would not quit. The horse next to him neighed and whinnied as if encouraging him to finish the mission. The snoring from the straw hat told him that his other human companion finally succumbed to sleep. The light barks and whines told him that Akamaru was dreaming of better days. Less than a month ago and yet already an eternity. Days spent with some random teammate and the love of his life, Ino... Hinata. He really had to get that figured out.

Thinking about that made him wonder how Shino and his fiancee were doing. Pregnant fiancee. He chuckled to himself wondering how it was that the most antisocial of the rookie 9 is the first one to get married and have a kid.

The young brunette man was snapped form his musing when Don reared up on his hind legs and neighed with complete fear. Immediately he searched the area and pumped chakra to his senses. It hit him like a brick through a window. Three smells, filthy bodies laced with irritation. All three smelled of blood. The town was still a mile or so off. They wouldn't be able to see the ambush or send help in time. With his exhaustion and musings he had completely dropped his guard.

Kiba new what he had to do. These supplies needed to get to that village. Two hundred people depended on it. That and he didn't want all his work as a beast of burden gone to waste.

A cold fearful shiver went down his spine as the harness made a thick wet "slish" sound coming of his shoulders. He took a second to stretch his muscles while he could hear Akamaru taking up a spot beside him. They started walking up towards the three.

"Hey Aka, I hope you rested up enough. This fight will be mostly you." He whispered towards his four legged companion. Akamaru softly growled and whimpered.

" I know boy, i overdid it. Look at it this way, you'll be able to gauge how good you've gotten by yourself. " Akamaru gave off something that very closely resembled a laugh.

Upon reaching the three he received goose bumps. Not from the bandits, but from the cool night breeze chilling his blood and sweat. Upon seeing the three he saw there was nothing to fear. Two ordinary bandits, and one who was obviously a rogue ninja from the Mist. None were very impressive.

"Alright guys please let us through to the town." Kiba could hear the tiredness in his voice. They weren't going to take him serious.

The rogue ninja strode up. Face scarred up and a flat nose. Unimpressive features overall. His skin color unguessable form the layers of dirt covering him.

"Kid, look at you, just step aside and let us take the cart without any more bloodshed. Don't think about your dog, dogs are easy to take care of.

Kiba dropped to all fours,

" Then the fun way it is, Four leg technique!" Once his transformation into a half wolf was complete, Akamaru was surrounded in smoke. The cold night chill blew the white cloud away, leaving two tattooed boys. One did not have the blood covering his shoulders. The bandits began to quickly back away as the mist ninja drew out a small sword.

The non- bloodied Kiba launched himself with just his arms off the back of the bloodied Kiba, in the process crumpling him to the ground. The fresh Kiba flew past the mist ninja at a blurring speed, leaving him no time to react. He landed hard sliding to a stop between the two bandits and wasted no time in spin kicking one squarely in the gut doubling him over. With the bat of an eye he was raking both clawed hands across the the chest of the other stunned bandit. The fresh Kiba looked at the two men crumpled before him, and jumped into the air effortlessly as all ninja can. He straightened himself out like an arrow and landed on the back of the man who was doubled over. The sound of air hissing and bones fracturing as his landing slammed the man completely prone. With one down he lifted his arm up and let himself fall towards the remaining bandit. He smashed his elbow into the back of the bandits head, in the process, rushing the bandit's face towards the dirt road. Even in the darkness, the blood oozing from the bandits head could easily be seen pooling. The uninjured Kiba stood himself to all fours and faced to see the shocked face of the rouge mist ninja. The injured Kiba took that moment to rake the man fully down his back. Blood flew across the path and splattered the already bloodied Kiba, making no difference in his appearance. He finished it with a slow but powerful kick to the ninjas head, knocking him out cold.

Kiba was finishing tying up the three when Akamaru back to his natural form smelled more comers. There were five, all anxious and scared, ready for battle. One was female. He sat next to the bandits and waited as the sound of horses approached.

When they finally approached to the last thirty feet they stood and circled, studying. He simply sat and made no move. Two of them went off to check on he wagon. He could hear Hideo speaking very animated about the fight. He was snapped back to his immediate surroundings by a smooth, sultry and calm voice.

"Who are you stranger?"

Kiba stood very slowly, mostly due to his injuries rather than caution.

"I am Kiba Inuzuka of the Hidden Leaf village. This beautiful mutt next to me is Akamaru. I am on a mission that will take me abroad. I had made a deal with that old man Hideo. He shares some supplies, and i would help him get to town safely. "

He saw one of the man who went to the wagon come up beside her. They were whispering, which was no problem for him. He heard them speak. The old man had vouched for him, telling the same truth he himself had said.

"It seems we can trust you for now Kiba Inuzuka." The soft voice spoke almost begrudgingly.

The owner of the female voice dismounted and walked up to him. He could see now why he thought she was man. She wore armor, a lighter samurai style. the armor protected her shoulders and chest, leaving the abs open. She also wore a metallic half skirt that covered just the side of her legs down to her knees. Now that she was closer he could see she had a body that matched her voice. A very thin waist, muscular legs and lithe arms. Even through the armor he could see that her chest was very well developed, just like another girl he constantly thought of. She wore a helmet with a shiny metallic mouth guard. He couldn't see enough through the small breathing slits in the mouth cover. The helmet seemed to be made of long interlocking plates that cover the sides and back of the head. The top was one smooth sleek solid piece with what appeared to be half of a large shuriken as the ornamental display, the three points curved back gracefully to follow the curve of the the helmet. The eyes look so familiar yet so unique. In the darkness with the torchlight they seemed to be alternating between green and blue.

"You look rather hurt, you should return to the cart where you can rest and we will pull it the rest of the way." The soothing voice said as she pointed sternly to cart Liba had just detached himself from.

Kiba leaned in closer as if trying to see past the mask. "That commander sounds like a great idea."

He straightened his backed made a quick turn on his heel and ungracefully fell to the floor stiff as board, completly unconsious.

The samurai like female shook her and signaled for the others to come help her move the young injured man.

"Bastard could have at least made it to the cart before he passed."

Akamaru whined and did his best to support most of the unconsious boys weight on his back to help the others.

Thank you everyone for reading so far. Reviews are highly appreciated, good or bad. Let me know what you think, and how I can improve. Ive still got plenty of ideas for this. Just gotta keep posting. still working


	9. Ms Sandgem

©- funny I have to put words after the symbol or else it doesnt stay. Wierd huh yup

The world slowly came into view like oil separating from water.

'Wow, I've never seen a thatch roof with a pattern like that.' Kiba spoke to himself as that was the first thing to enter his view.

A voice startled his contemplations. "Our country engineers made this special roofing technique to withstand the strong sand storms of our area. A normal roof would blow in minutes."

He slowly moved his sore neck to look where the voice came from. He must have been make a strange face at the roof. At the door was stood a young woman, tall, almost six foot he reckoned. she wore commoners type clothes, with the loos fitting cotton pants and well fitting cotton shirt. What parts of skin he could see, her calves and arms, she was defined, obviously from years of hard work in a farming town. From what he could see she had to have a very nice figure. Slowly he moved his eyes up and studied her face. it was very thin, triangular, and except for a scar running across her left check flawless. He almost became entranced by the pools of gold on her face. They showed respect yet at the same time seemed guarded. The final aspect stunned him. Her hair was short and bobbed, with the small amount of light it shimmered black with streaks of blue, almost identical to a pearl eyed lady he missed back home. Kiba made a quick frown at this coincidence.

"Inuzuka-sama, is there a problem?" She stated without nay change in her stioc face.

Kiba groaned as small shots of pain rippled through his body while he sat up and turned in the small cot to face this youn lady.

"Sorry, you just remind me of someone back home." He said wincing as he rubbed the bandages on his shoulders.

she stepped towards the center of the small room,"I take it this is a very close friend that you miss?"

He looked back at her face, a small smile on his lips, " the closest."

The brunette simply nodded her head. "You have been out for a full day, the village doctor said you should spend a few mored day at the least resting."

Kiba nodded his head while making a an understanding frown. " you know i never caught your name."

"Karai Sandgem" She said once again without her face changing expressions.

Kiba started to feel uncomfortable with this seemingly cold and calculating individual.

He talked slowly as he stood up."So your the leader of this town, cool."

Looking around he did not see Akumaru in the room, but his scent was strong meaning he was there recently.

"Only when Hideo-sama is not present, I am the guardian of this village. Your companion is out enjoying lunch and the company of the children." Once again unemotional.

Kiba took a step forward to try to get the young lady to react somehow, What she did made him jump with surprise.

Karai swiftly and elegantly dropped to one knee right hand on the floor and head bowed.

"Upon your awakening I was requested to ask what reward you would like for your assistance to this village."

Kiba looked down at the prostrate woman before him. Very unchivalrous thoughts ran through his mind for a reward.

"Nah I don't require anything, it my job."

Without looking up she answered, "It is our thoughts here that even though it may be ones duty, he should still be repaid for services rendered."

Kiba squatted down with a groan and waited for her to raise her sight to him.

"When's the next time mail gets picked up here?"

She tilted her head trying to understand.

Kiba cheered in his mind, finally getting some sort of reaction.

Kiba finished the last of the shishkebabs they had made him as thanks for his deeds, while he signed the final postcard.

He could hear Akumaro outside playing with kids, he laughed when they found out he was smart enough to play hida and go seek. He laughed harder when they found out it wasnt any fun playing with a dog trained for tracking ninja.

Kiba gave the postcards to the well looking middle aged woman who looked to run the restaurant. He gave her wink and walked outside.

This really was a small village. Only a few dozen buildings, about ten roads (not paved), one general store with the town Doc in the back room, one restaurant, and the town hall. Two hundred people, one elder, lot of farmers and laborers, children and only one law enforcement type person.

Kiba couldn't wrap his head around why there was only one guardian, and a beautiful one at that. Even more confusing was that her family name was that of the village, on top of that her attitude was something reminiscent of when he worked with ANBU level shinobi. She walks with purpose while making no noise, none of her movements have wasted energy. Yet nothing about her appearance gave of the feeling of shinobi. She was fit, but so were all the other farmers in this village, male or female. She was beautiful, but then again in a town like this most of the women were. He also remembered her equipment the night of the ambush. It was all samurai style. The wraps, the helmet, swords, kote, kusazuri (armored skirt) and the mask. In town she wore plain commoner clothing, something ninja only do when on espionage only thing he could think of when it came to the guardian of the town was Shikimarus catch phrase of 'How troublsome'.

Kiba sat down with a groan on the wooden bench in the cool shade of the restaurants awning. Akumaru seeing this gave a few barks and walked away form the children panting heavily. He layed down next to his companion. Tongue hanging out with slobber immediately making a small puddle.

"You know buddy, i think we should stay here a few days and relax, do some light trainging and enjoy the peace."

Akumaru gave him a look of confusion and let out a few conversational barks and growls.

"Nah man, I'm not that hurt. Its just that we've been training so hard for almost a month and we still have twenty three more to go." The sandy haired shinobi said as he patted the mammoth dogs head.

Akumaru got up and walked in in a few circles while giving accusatory sounding barks and whines. Then he stopped and placed onne of his huge paws on Kibas bandaged up shoulders. Kiba immediately flinched and knocked his paw off with a muffled whelp.

"Alright i am that hurt... and yes Karai is part of the reason. I mean you've been around her that last two days. She really doesn't fit this picture. Plus she's hot."

Akumaru layed down letting out some hissing sounds that sound alot like laughter.

"Quite you!" Darn dog.

still working


End file.
